Instante
by UmiSora
Summary: *Oneshot* *SanjiXNami* Una versión de lo que podría suceder entre el manga 856 y 857 de One Piece.


_**Este Oneshot ha venido a mi mente después de leer el capítulo 856 del manga… Qué puedo decir? Amo a Sanji, es mi personaje favorito de One Piece y bueno, ya sé que es difícil ver parejas en un shônen, pero me gusta el NamiXSanji y quise intentarlo…**_

 _ **Es el primer Oneshot que escribo, (Acostumbro a escribir historias muy largas xD) y es lo primero que escribo de One Piece… Espero que sea de su agrado…**_

• _• •_

 **Instante**

 **Por Marce-chan**

 **En las afueras de Sweet City…**

Llovía torrencialmente, había muchas personas en un claro que daba a un bosque y los dos únicos hombres conscientes que se hallaban entre ellos, estaban de pie frente a frente. Uno de ellos golpeó al otro lanzándolo lejos.

 _-¡DIME LA MALDITA VERDAD!-gritó Luffy a todo pulmón._

Sanji lo observó sombríamente desde el suelo, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos mientras recordaba a sus queridos nakamas.

 _-Luffy yo…-balbuceó._

Luffy lo observó en silencio.

 _-¡Quiero regresar a casa en el Sunny Go!-sollozó Sanji-¡Pero simplemente no consigo la fuerza para poder escapar de aquí! Una vez la ceremonia comience, no habrá forma en que yo pueda detener esto… Pero quiero… De alguna forma salvar a esas basuras… ¡Y ni siquiera las considero mi familia!_

 _-¡Sí!-respondió Luffy con una sonrisa._

Sanji levantó a la vista hacia él, sobresaltado.

 _-Digo…-sonrió Luffy-¿Eso es lo que quieres, no? ¡Aquí estamos para ti! ¡Destruyamos juntos esa boda!_

Sanji no supo que decir, se quedó mirando a Luffy que seguía sonriendo abiertamente bajo la lluvia.

 _-Somos nakamas-sonrió Luffy y miró detrás de Sanji-¿Verdad, chicos?_

Sanji se sobresaltó y antes de que alcanzara a girarse se halló envuelto en un abrazo grupal, una mano huesuda y otra peluda se posaron sobre sus hombros y alguien se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda. Miró a los lados, eran Chopper y Brook.

 _-¿Ustedes…? ¿Qué…?_

 _-¡SANJI!-chilló Chopper abrazándolo._

 _-¡Lo sentimos, Sanji-san!-lloró Brook-¡No sabíamos la pesada carga que llevabas sobre tus hombros!_

Sanji no podía moverse, ni evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas por la cara.

 _-Yo… No quiero involucrarlos… Es muy peligroso… Big Mom es…_

 _-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó una voz fina detrás de él._

Sanji se sobresaltó más que antes, la persona que se aferraba a su espalda... ¿Podría ser?

 _-¿Nami-san?-preguntó Sanji intentando girarse sin éxito._

 _-Sanji-kun…-murmuró ella apesadumbrada._

Luffy se acercó y se agachó frente a él, Chopper y Brook se sentaron a su lado, la única que se negaba a soltarlo era Nami.

 _-¿La boda es mañana, no?-preguntó Luffy-Descansemos esta noche y mañana salvaremos a todos._

 _-¿Qué clase de plan es ese?-se quejó Sanji sin poder evitar reírse, era increíble la forma como Luffy simplificaba las cosas._

 _-Funcionará-sonrió Luffy-Chopper está aquí, él curará nuestras heridas, tenemos a Carrot, Pedro y Jinbei de nuestro lado, lo lograremos._

 _-¿Jinbei?-murmuró Sanji._

El mencionado junto a Carrot y Pedro se acercaron entrando al limitado campo visual de Sanji, que seguía sin poder moverse debido al agarre de Nami.

 _-Tal como Luffy dice-sonrió Jinbei-Los ayudaremos, será duro, pero si tú decidiste salvar al Germa 66 no tenemos opción._

 _-¡Es precisamente eso lo que no quiero!-se quejó Sanji-¡No quiero imponerles esto! ¡Es mi carga…!_

 _-¿Cuándo lo vas a entender, Sanji?-se quejó Chopper que no había dejado de llorar-¡Tu carga es nuestra carga! ¡Somos nakamas!_

 _-Pero…-replicó él._

 _-Los demás nos esperan en Wano-sonrió Luffy-La guerra contra Kaidô está a punto de estallar pero les dije que no podía unirme a ella hasta tener a toda mi tripulación completa._

 _-Te necesitamos, Sanji-san-apoyó Brook-No sólo por tu fuerza o tu comida, es porque eres parte de nuestra familia._

Sanji se agachó, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo, pero era de otra clase, ya no era desesperación lo que lo embargaba, era una inconcebible felicidad, era increíble que segundos antes se había sentido en el fondo de un agujero del que parecía imposible salir y ahora era como si todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió a sus amigos.

 _-Gracias… De verdad…_

Todos le sonrieron de vuelta.

 _-Necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos-dijo Jinbei-Los guardias de Big Mom pronto despertarán e informarán de lo sucedido._

 _-¿No sería mejor que yo regresara…?-titubeó Sanji._

 _-¡No!-oyó la aguda voz de Nami tras él y el agarre en su espalda se intensificó notablemente._

 _-No vamos a separarnos de nuevo-respondió Luffy tajantemente-Ya les dije que destruiremos esa boda juntos._

 _-No habrá boda sin novio, Luffy-comentó Jinbei._

 _-Pero ellos no saben que Sanji salió del castillo-respondió Chopper._

 _-Pero mañana se darán cuenta, Choniki-replicó Carrot._

 _-¿Es necesario esperar hasta la hora de la boda?-preguntó Luffy-¿No podríamos ir ahora mismo y…?_

 _-¿Estás loco?-gritó Chopper-¡Mira la condición en la que Sanji y tú están! Sin mencionar que Nami, Carrot y Brook también están heridos. Tengo que curarlos primero._

Sanji volvió a sobresaltarse, intentando otra vez girarse.

 _-¿Nami-san, estás herida?_

Ella, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Sanji miró a Chopper.

 _-Chopper._

 _-No estoy seguro-respondió el reno-Sé que estuvieron prisioneros en uno de los calabozos de Big Mom, pero…_

 _-Se han enfrentado al ejército de Big Mom, fueron capturados y por poco quemados vivos por escapar, era la única manera-dijo Jinbei._

 _-¡Eso no importa ahora!-se quejó Luffy-Estamos bien y estamos juntos._

 _-Chopper, por favor-dijo Sanji en voz baja-Cúralos a todos._

 _-Claro que si-sonrió él._

 _-Creo que Luffy es el que peor está-dijo Sanji-Pero me gustaría que le echarás un vistazo a Nami-san primero._

 _-Yo estoy bien, Chopper-lo interrumpió Nami tras él-Encárgate de Luffy primero._

 _-¿Entonces qué haremos?-preguntó Brook._

 _-Creo que deberían descansar y que Sanji vuelva al castillo por la mañana-respondió Jinbei-Para que no noten su ausencia y Big Mom piense que todo marcha según lo planeado._

 _-Entonces irrumpiremos en la boda, salvaremos a todos y nos llevaremos a Sanji de vuelta-sonrió Luffy._

Sanji no dijo nada, Luffy se volvió hacia él.

 _-¿Me escuchaste, Sanji? Soy tu capitán y te ordeno que te quedes aquí esta noche, Chopper te curará, descansarás y regresarás al castillo mañana, pasaremos por ti, destruiremos la boda, salvaremos a todos y regresaremos a casa._

Sanji suspiró con cierta resignación y asintió con la cabeza.

 _-No puedo desobedecer una orden directa de mi Capitán._

 _-¡Por aquí!-los llamó Carrot a lo lejos-Cavé un gran agujero que nos servirá de escondite hasta mañana._

Pedro y Jinbei fueron con ella, Chopper y Brook ayudaron a Luffy y fueron también. Pero Sanji y Nami se quedaron dónde estaban, ella no parecía tener intención de moverse y él no sabía qué hacer.

 _-Nami-san…-murmuró Sanji._

Parecía imposible para él que eso estuviera pasando, que Nami lo estuviera abrazando de esa manera, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir.

 _-Nami-san… Yo…_

 _-¡No te disculpes!-exclamó Nami._

Sanji se sobresaltó, Nami siempre había sido así, fuerte y autoritaria, era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

 _-La que te debe una disculpa soy yo, Sanji-kun-continuó Nami cambiando el tono autoritario por uno sombrío-Permití que los oficiales de Big Mom te llevaran…_

 _-No me llevaron, yo fui con ellos-replicó Sanji-No quería que lo evitaran, lo único que quería era que ustedes estuvieran a salvo…_

 _-¡Ya lo sé!-chilló Nami impaciente estrechando su cintura-¡No me interrumpas!_

 _-Lo siento-murmuró Sanji haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza._

 _-Tú siempre eres así… Demasiado amable-siguió Nami-¡Nunca piensas en ti mismo! ¿Por qué eres así?_

 _-No puedo evitarlo…-murmuró Sanji encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Dejarnos al margen… Alejarnos de esa manera…-murmuró Nami acaloradamente-Nosotros… Corrimos tras de ti… Yo corrí tras de ti… Y tú, nos dejaste sin mirar atrás…_

 _-¿Estás enojada por lo de esa ocasión?-preguntó Sanji extrañado._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Nos abandonaste, Sanji-kun! ¡Nos mentiste!_

 _-¡No es cierto!-se debatió él-Si no les dije mi apellido fue porque nunca lo consideré mío y si no les hablé sobre mi pasado fue porque creí que lo había dejado atrás… ¡Pero nunca mentí!_

 _-¡Dijiste que volverías y no lo hiciste! ¡No tenías intenciones de regresar! ¡Incluso te ibas a casar con Pudding!-gritó Nami._

 _-No tenía opción… Tenía que mantenerlos fuera de esto, no quería involucrarlos… Es demasiado peligroso…_

 _-¿Por eso actuaste de esa manera tan egoísta en ese momento?-se quejó Nami-¡Que estupidez!_

 _-¿Egoísta? ¿Me estás reclamando que te haya salvado?-replicó Sanji incrédulo e irritado._

 _-¡No! ¡Es porque siempre antepones el bienestar de cualquiera antes que el tuyo!-reclamó Nami._

 _-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué dejara que nos llevaran a todos y Big Mom nos atrapara?-replicó Sanji perdiendo la paciencia._

 _-¡No!-volvió a gritar Nami-¡Quería que escaparas con nosotros!_

Sanji suspiró con resignación, Nami soltó ligeramente su agarre para mirarlo, pero él no giró la cabeza hacia ella.

 _-No podía Nami-san… Ellos usan lo que me importa para controlarme… Y si ellos los atrapaban, en especial a ti, los habrían usado contra mí, como están usando a mis amigos del Baratie._

 _-Igual vinimos, igual nos atraparon y escapamos-replicó Nami._

 _-No es lo mismo-replicó Sanji a su vez negando con la cabeza-Quiero que lo entiendas, no podía permitir que los atraparan y tampoco podía escapar con ustedes._

 _-Entonces debiste…_

 _-¿Habrías querido que te llevarán conmigo?_

 _-La verdad no-murmuró Nami sinceramente-Pero al menos no habrías tenido que enfrentar todo esto solo…_

Sanji giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella se encogió ocultándose tras su hombro, estaba sonrojada.

 _-Gracias por esas palabras tan amables, Nami-san-murmuró Sanji-Pero no me voy a disculpar por haberme ido solo, si lo hice fue por lo mucho que me importan y no me voy a disculpar por eso._

 _-¡Terco idiota!-refunfuñó Nami._

Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír. Nami finalmente lo soltó y se separó, Sanji se giró hacia ella lentamente, la última vez que la había visto había sido en ese mismo lugar, ella lo había llamado "Sanji-sama" despectivamente, lo había abofeteado y le había dicho "Hasta nunca".

No sabía cómo la vería ahora. Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella estaba maltrecha, pero del resto se veía igual que siempre, era la misma Nami que lo había hechizado desde el primer momento, pero ahora tenía la certeza que sus sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos, que no era una chica más, los acelerados latidos de su corazón le estaban diciendo que estaba genuinamente enamorado de ella.

 _-Nami-san…_

Ella no respondió, pero posó su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla izquierda de él, que se estremeció ante el contacto.

 _-Lamento haberte golpeado… Yo…_

 _-Le di una paliza a Luffy, era lo mínimo que…-titubeó Sanji nervioso y sonrojado._

 _-Cuando Luffy dijo que los golpes que le diste te dolían más a ti que a él-murmuró Nami sin dejarlo terminar ni retirar la mano de su cara-No pude entenderlo y sentía mucha rabia contra ti, pero cuando Jinbei nos contó la verdad… Lo comprendí…_

 _-¿Jinbei?-murmuró Sanji._

 _-Sanji-kun…-sollozó Nami._

Sanji dio un respingo, la cara de Nami estaba empapada en lágrimas.

 _-Lamento mucho todo lo que tuviste que pasar y lamento lo que hice, lo que te dije…_

Sanji negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano que ella mantenía en contacto con su rostro, inclinando su cara para intensificar el contacto, tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas.

 _-No tienes nada que lamentar, Nami-san, todo esto es culpa mía._

 _-¡Que no es tu culpa!-replicó Nami llorando a los gritos-Tú eres la victima aquí ¿Cuándo lo vas a poder entender?_

 _-Nami-san…_

Era raro para Nami ver a Sanji de cerca sin sus coqueteos y excentricidades, era como verlo bajo una luz nueva, era un hombre como pocos, un hombre tan excesivamente amable que había llegado al punto de ser incapaz de dejar morir a las personas que hicieron su vida miserable durante tanto tiempo.

 _-No nos iremos de aquí sin ti ¿Oíste?-sentenció Nami._

Ella se sobresaltó cuando él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

 _-Nami-san-sonrió Sanji conmovido-Muchas gracias._

La jaló hacia sí y la abrazó fuerte, dulce, como nunca nadie la había abrazado antes. Se quedaron así un largo rato, hasta que oyeron en la distancia la voz de su capitán.

 _-¡Nami! ¡Sanji! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vengan al escondite! ¡Rápido!_

 _-¡Si, Capitán!-respondió Sanji en voz alta._

Iba a separarse de Nami, pero curiosamente ella no lo soltaba.

 _-¿Estás bien, Nami-san?-preguntó Sanji extrañado-¿Sucede algo?_

 _-No, nada-respondió ella sin separarse-Es que siento que… Si te suelto, podrías volver a irte…_

Sanji la tomó por los hombros y la separó para mirarla a los ojos.

 _-Escúchame bien, Nami-san-le dijo firmemente-No volveré a alejarme de tu lado, nunca volveré a dejarte. Lo juro por mi honor de hombre._

Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su determinación y sus palabras, casi parecía una declaración de amor, pero no de esas que Sanji acostumbraba a hacerle a ella y a cualquier otra chica que se atravesara en su camino, parecía una promesa sincera, una promesa solo para ella. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia los labios de él. Era de no creer ¿Acaso estaba cayendo ante sus encantos finalmente? Curiosamente por la cabeza del rubio no se había pasado un beso hasta que notó que los ojos de Nami se posaban en su boca ¿Sería posible que ella lo viera como él la veía a ella? ¿Podría un milagro semejante ser posible? Ninguno de los dos se movió, se miraban en un silencio nervioso hasta que un sonido como de resorte surgió en el aire. Sanji y Nami miraron alrededor, un brazo de goma giraba en torno a ellos, los dos intercambiaron una mirada de susto justo cuando el brazo se cerró alrededor de ellos juntándolos de golpe, sus frentes chocaron y sin siquiera pensarlo, sus labios se juntaron, fue un instante, breve pero sustancioso para ambos. Sanji se las arregló para que, al entrar al agujero, Nami cayera encima de él y no se hiciera daño. Una vez adentro, se separaron, Nami golpeó a Luffy por su falta de delicadeza, Sanji dejó que Chopper curara sus heridas y todos se dispusieron a comer algo de las provisiones que Carrot había llevado, cada tanto Nami miraba de reojo a Sanji, que permanecía impasible, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, le extrañaba esa actitud, él siempre había sido escandaloso y poco prudente en las cuestiones románticas y era imposible que ese primer beso pasara desapercibido para él cuando para ella había sido sumamente significativo, lo que ella no entendía era que el momento había sido tan importante para Sanji que era incapaz de expresarlo, estaba en un ligero y maravilloso shock.


End file.
